The Long Awaited Trial
by Meee
Summary: My take on how Sirius is freed, and the trial he never had


A/N: This will HOPEFULLY be short, because I've got at least 3 stories going now, but I had this idea and didn't want to give it up. So, here we go. PG-13 for a little bit of language.  
  
***  
  
It all started on a slow June day at the Ministry. I work for the Magical Crimes Department, as a lawyer. I'm one of the ones who sends people to Azkaban. Of course, I won't hardly ever try for that punishment. That place scares the shit out of me.  
  
So anyway, I was playing solitare with some Exploding Snap cards, and they blew up for the 3rd time that hour. So I gave up and walked around the office. Seeing the room where all the cases were kept, I decided to go in. I flipped through quite a few files until my eyes landed on one I just couldn't resist.  
  
The title on the folder said simply- "Sirius Black, Life sentence in Azkaban." A shiver ran down my spine just thinking about spending a lifetime with the Dementors. But then I remembered that Sirius Black was on the run.  
  
The funny thing was, I knew Sirius. He was a few years ahead of me at Hogwarts. Seemed like a pretty nice guy, even if he was a little childish. I always had a little crush on him. And he and James were so close. When he was captured the first time, I was sure he was under the Imperius curse. But he wasn't given a trial.  
  
That always struck me as unfair. Innocent until proven guilty, I always said. But I guess the Ministry had different ideas.  
  
I couldn't resist. I snatched the file from the cabinet and made my way back to my desk.  
  
When I opened it, I saw all his personal effects. Not much, just a necklace with a pawprint on it, his clothes, a ring. But at the bottom of the pile something fell out. It was long, and springy when I waved it. His wand.  
  
I looked through the file, to see if there was anything that would prove that he did it. He was always nice to me, and would help me on my Transfiguration homework. He always seemed to excel in that area. He really didn't seem like that type of guy.  
  
As I looked it over, I noticed they didn't do any tests on his wand. No Prior Incantato, nothing. So I took the liberty and did it myself. I knew I was wading into dangerous water here. But I had to know.  
  
Quickly shutting the door, I pulled out my own wand. "Prior Incantato," I whispered. But no people came shooting out of the wand. Not one person. A boiling charm and a lightening spell. No killing curse had been used.  
  
I jumped up from the desk with such force I knocked my chair back. I practically screamed out 'deletrius', getting rid of the smoky images surrounding me. I ran as fast as I could, holding Sirius' wand next to my own.  
  
I burst into Fudge's office breathing hard, which, in retrospect, could have gotten me fired. He was sitting there with Professor Dumbledore, and looking very annoyed.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I have made an extremely important discovery!!"  
  
"Ms. Jackson, this had better be VERY important. I was right in the middle of a conversation, if you failed to notice."  
  
"Yes sir. Sorry sir. But it is. Sirius Black didn't do it!" I said, collapsing onto the chair beside Dumbledore, whose eyes immediately lit up.  
  
Fudge couldn't seem to believe his ears. "What did you say, my dear?"  
  
"He's innocent!" I set Sirius' wand on Fudge's desk. "I was bored, so I went to check out some cases, and I found his, so I couldn't resist. I saw no Prior Incantatem had been done, so I did one. And all that happened was a boiling charm, and a lightening spell. He didn't do it! Watch." I redid the spell, to show the amazed old man sitting at the desk. His mouth dropped wide as I stopped it.  
  
"Are you sure this is his wand, Ms. Jackson?"  
  
We argued for at least half an hour whether or not the results of this test were true. Dumbledore was on my side, which helped a lot. I suspect he's known all along.  
  
"Fine! Fine. We will have Sirius Black's trial." Fudge stood up and stormed out of the room. I relaxed back in my chair.  
  
"That was nice work there, Amanda." I smiled at the compliment from this man. I had looked up to him since I started at Hogwarts.  
  
"Thank you Professor. But can I ask you something?"  
  
"I believe you just did. But sure, go ahead." He smiled at me.  
  
"Well, I was wondering...did you know Sirius Black was inoccent all along?"  
  
He grinned at me, then got up. "I'll see you at the trial, Ms. Jackson." That man is so frustrating sometimes.  
  
***  
  
A week later, I was trying to find something to where for the trail. Technically it was only my second, because I had just made lawyer status. What a trial to start off with, huh?  
  
So I finally picked something out. Not too flashy, but not too conservative either. I'm only 34, for god's sake.  
  
When I got to the courthouse, I had more butterflies than I have ever had before. I saw Dumbledore, which eased my nerves very little. Then I saw Harry Potter. Sirius' godson. Now I was really nervous. I don't know if I would be able to stand it if I had to see his face if we lost.  
  
When we went in, I felt every single eye upon me. I got my courage up and preformed the spell. There were gasps heard, and a hush fell on the room.  
  
After a very nerve racking recess, where I got the joy of meeting Harry, his friends, and seeing dear Remus Lupin again, we returned to hear the judge's decision.  
  
"Well, after seeing this new evidence, I have no choice but to clear Sirius Black of his charges. Somebody will have to tell him next time they see him." He slammed the gavel down, and amidst the silence, I heard a loud "YES!!" coming from where Harry, Remus, and his friends were sitting. To my complete surprise, Dumbledore was doing a little victory dance along with them.  
  
As I walked out, my face was crowded with people asking questions. I carefully made my way past, not saying anything. As I relaxed back against my car away from the ruckus, I saw Harry and his friends rushing up to me.  
  
"Oh thank you so much!"  
  
"You don't know how much this means!"  
  
"You're amazing, Amanda," A low voice said from behind me. I turned around to see who it was, and I was completely blown away.  
  
"SIRIUS!" was pratically screamed into my ear. I took in the tall man's features, which seemed more streched than I remembered. But then the thoughts came rushing back to my head. He had been living off of rats, probably, for the past 3 years, and spent the 12 before it in Azkaban.  
  
He hugged them all, including Remus, then moved closer to me. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done." He took my hands in his and kissed the back of them.  
  
"Yeah, well, all in a day's work, I suppose." Then I laughed and jumped into his arms. "It's great to see you, Sirius." To my surprise, I felt tears forming in my eyes. I decided that they were because everyone around me was crying. Yeah, that was it.  
  
We parted, and he went off with his godson and Remus. The last thing I heard was, "Thank you!" before he disappeared.  
  
All in a day's work. ***  
  
The next day, I was sitting at home, trying to read. It wasn't working, so I turned on the radio. The Weird Sisters were on, so I shut it off. I never really liked them.  
  
I finally decided to make some tea, so I did just that. As I poured some into my cup, I heard my name being called from my fireplace.  
  
"Amanda?" I saw Sirius' face in the fire as I rounded the corner. The ducked back into the kitchen. I realized I was clad only in a robe and bunny slippers. But then again, I had saved him from a life as a fugitive. So I didn't care how he saw me.  
  
"Hello Sirius. What's going on?"  
  
"I, um, wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Shoot." I took a sip of tea and waited expectantly.  
  
"Can I take you out to dinner tonight? You know, as sort of a thank you?" I nearly dropped my teacup. That was NOT what I had expected him to say. I thought he was going to ask why I did it, or how, or something. Boy was I wrong.  
  
"Uh, sure. When? And where are you staying?"  
  
"I'm over at Remus'. I was going to say now, but I see you're not quite dressed for it." I blushed and pulled it tighter. "How is, say, 6:30?"  
  
"Perfect. You can use some Floo powder to get over here." We smiled at each other. That thousand-watt smile. Then his face disappeared.  
  
If I thought I was nervous before, that was nothing compared to this.  
  
Biting my lip, pulled out at least 10 outfits, trying to decide what to wear. I choose a black skirt, that came up a little past my knees, and a nice white peasent top. I grabbed my dark red cloak and threw it over my shoulder.  
  
"Perfect." Luckily, my mirror agreed, and I didn't have to hunt for something new.  
  
As six thirty approached, I became more and more anxious. I started to bite my nails, but when I realized that I was, I stuck my hands in my cloak pocket. I chose to watch a little TV, waiting for him to arrive. I heard a poof coming from the fireplace, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw him.  
  
He had cleaned up very well. He was neatly shaven, and his hair was trimmed so it was just below his chin. My personal favorite cut for him. He was wearing simple black slacks with a crisp light gray shirt and a black cloak.  
  
"You look great, Amanda." I blushed, and he stuck out his arm. "Shall we?" I took it, and using his newly reclaimed wand, we apparated to wherever he was taking me.  
  
The place he chose took my breath away. It was a grassy hill, overlooking London. Absolutly beautiful. There was a blanket spread out on the ground, and a basket sitting on one edge.  
  
"You like?" he asked. I just nodded and he sat us down in the checkered cover. He pulled out the food, and we ate quietly, just taking in the beauty of the surroundings.  
  
"This place is amazing," I said, finishing my potato.  
  
"Remind you of anything?" He replied. I soon felt the butterflies return to my stomach.  
  
"Sirius...was this just a thank you dinner?" I asked, putting down my wine glass. That was definitely a big clue. White wine. It was very good, actually. Remus must have given it to him.  
  
"Well, maybe." He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. Guess I was just desperate for some human companionship. A guy gets lonely, you know?"  
  
I laughed. "15 years, huh? How could Sirius Black, the biggest playboy at Hogwarts, stand it without a good shag every once and a while?" He chuckled and put his glass down.  
  
"I don't mean to push you into anything. But, if you want to do, well, something, I'm right here." He smiled shyly at me. "I mean, whatever. But I really do want to thank you. This dinner can't possibly repay you for what you've done for me."  
  
"I'm sure you could make it up to me somehow." I smiled, then brought my face very close to his. He looked surprised for a second, then smirked.  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist the Black charm." I smacked him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Shut up, Sirius." And then I kissed him. I swear there was an electric shock than ran through us both. We stayed like that for a while, until I had to come up for air.  
  
"Whoa." He said, sitting back upright.  
  
"Welcome back, Sirius."  
  
***  
  
DONE! I think. I might add more. Depends on feedback. But if I do, it won't be for a while. This was all that was in my head, plus I've got those other stories. ("The Eye of Drakonus" and "Forward", check them out!!) Anyway, I'd appreciate reviews. I think this is pretty good, considering most people have Sirius being set free by Wormtail being caught. I think its original. *puffs out chest*  
  
Thanks for reading! 


End file.
